


Official Dessert of the New World Order

by Adariall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, During Canon, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: Sam was the Antichrist, yes, but Dean is still the older brother and that comes with certain duties and privileges. Set in the same universe as Possession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean wasn't surprised at how easy it was to adjust to their new roles within the grand scheme of things. Yeah, it was kind of a trip being at the very head of everything, but at the same time when he was with Sam it was if nothing had changed at all. Sam was still his baby brother, and he was still absolutely everything to him. The brat may have been declared Antichrist, but that didn't change the fundamentals of who they were. It was something that they were reminded of every day, and Dean knew that Sam was as grateful for the fact as he was.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt something wet his the side of his head before dropping onto the top of his head. Without even having to glance down he knew that it was a spitball, a Sammy class, and when he looked across at his brother he saw that he was attempting to get rid of the evidence of his operation.

 

"Hey, Sammy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Shut up." Dean didn't even look up as he reached out to smack his brother upside the head.

 

"What the hell!" Sam yelped. "That hurt and I didn't even say anything."

 

"Oh quit being such a whiny baby and suck it up, princess."

 

"Antichrist."

 

"I stand by my previous statement. Princess."

 

He glanced over at his brother just in time to see him drop his head against the table. Sammy wouldn't win, and they both knew that. Too many years of backseat wars and fighting in motel rooms had made that much clear.

 

"Can I at least be Princess Antichrist, then?" Sam's voice was muffled by the table.

 

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Maybe." He finally conceded. "But you have to give me something in return."

 

"What's that?"

 

"You have to let me declare pie the official dessert of the world."

 

"What?" Sitting up, Sam stared at his brother incredulously.

 

"Pie. Official dessert of the new world order. And then you get to be Princess Antichrist."

 

Sam sighed. "You know what? Fine. It's a deal."

 

"Awesome." Grinning, Dean pushed himself out of the booth and headed toward the counter.

 

"What are you doing?" Sam called after him.

 

"I'm gonna get me some pie!"

 

"And then what?"

 

"Interrogation time! And no pie for them!"


End file.
